Etranges Connections
by Rhea S
Summary: Après la disparition d'Owen Harper et Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness se trouve confronté à une jeune femme qui se trouve connectée à la faille.
1. Captain Solo

Ma toute première fic, édité sur un autre site.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés

_petite info : je n'avais fait qu'un seul chapitre pour cette première fic, mais après quelques relectures attentives, j'ai eu droit à "conseil d'amies : fais plusieurs chapitres, c'est trop long", donc je suis sage et obéissante, d'où la modification présente. _

_si le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi un review, je réponds au mieux de mes possibilités.  
_

* * *

Le Hub était silencieux. Jack Harkness écouta le silence, pensant y trouver les bruits familiers et l'arôme du café corsé si caractéristiques de la machine à expresso. Non, en l'absence de Ianto, personne ne pouvait faire fonctionner correctement cette monstruosité. En pensant à ce café, il songea aux nombreuses veillées passées dans ces lieux avec ses compagnons d'alors. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à la pensée d'Owen le caustique et Tosh sa morne amante. Il les avait perdus, il n'avait rien pu faire, ils avaient quittés ce monde pour un autre, chose qui lui ait refusée, interdite.

Ianto avait demandé à quitter le Hub pour prendre quelques jours de congés, mérités certes depuis les presque deux années où il était auprès de lui. Sa présence lui manquait, sa poitrine se gonfla et son cœur résonna plus sourd sous l'afflux sanguin qui courut dans ses veines. Il prononça son nom, doucement mais qui sonna comme un tonnerre assourdissant à ses oreilles. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental.

Ianto sensible et doux, avait demandé à se mettre en congé car la mort de ses deux amis l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Quoique, se dit Jack, il y a des choses qu'il a faite auquel il n'aurait pas pensé et encore moins secrètement désiré !

Gwen l'avait encouragé à prendre des vacances, loin du Hub, loin de lui, alléguant qu'il en avait besoin. Un zeste de jalousie, peut-être ? Non, cela n'était pas dans l'esprit de Gwen. Elle préfèrerait les savoir occupés comme elle était avec Rhys, plutôt que de chercher à les séparer. Non, elle avait raison, se dit-il, Ianto avait besoin de voir sa famille. Et puis Abergavenny n'était pas si loin. Il serait bientôt de retour.

Cependant la solitude pesait au Capitaine, resté isolé dans cette citadelle high-tech, désertée par ses amis, partis rechercher un réconfort parmi leurs proches. Cela aussi lui était refusé, toujours seul… Un sursaut de vie l'emplit, un besoin de sentir le sang courir plus vite dans ses veines, se sentir pleinement vivant, oublier peut-être. Il pouvait toujours partir à la chasse au weevil, ce serait une façon idéale de se réconforter. Son regard glissa en direction de la morgue. Il soupira de regret, secoua la tête et jeta son manteau d'officier sur ses épaules. Que la chasse commence !

* * *


	2. Une étrange cousine

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés

* * *

Gwen rentrait paisiblement chez elle lorsqu'elle se rappela que Rhys lui avait demandé d'arriver plus tôt. Ses parents, qui fêtaient leurs 25 et quelques années de mariage, venaient leur rendre visite et il avait une surprise pour elle. Ses parents allaient certainement enfoncer le clou sur le fait que 6 mois après le mariage, il n'y avait toujours pas d'enfant. Elle s'arma de courage alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte de chez elle.

Un bruit de conversation et de verres entrechoqués lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas trop de retard. Une odeur de cuisine très épicée lui confirma que Rhys était en cuisine aidée par sa mère.

- Gwen, ma chérie, viens, on t'attendait, fit Rhys, en penchant la tête hors de la cuisine, Gwen s'approcha et tomba nez à nez avec la plus belle femme qui lui ait été donné d'approcher.

Une impression féerique qui lui coupa la parole. Une femme, environ 30 ans, très grande et très fine, aux jambes interminables, était assise en face de Mr Williams, souriant légèrement, les yeux mi-clos comme un chat savourant le soleil. Ses longs cheveux blond-roux tombaient jusqu'à la taille, ses pommettes hautes, sa bouche fine et son maintien faisaient penser à une fée.

- Gwen, dit Mrs Williams en l'embrassant, viens que je te présente la cousine de Rhys, Emma ; Emma, je te présente Gwen Cooper Williams, la femme de Rhys. Ils se sont mariés l'été dernier.

- bien sur dit l'exquise apparition, j'ai appris cela, il ya quelque mois. Pardonnez-moi mon absence, mais j'étais retenue en France.

En disant cela avec un accent français à peine discernable, elle darda ses yeux entièrement bleus dans ceux écarquillés de Gwen.

Celle-ci se reprit et alla saluer chaleureusement le père de Rhys.

- Ce n'est rien dit-elle, je ne savait même pas que Rhys avait une cousine en France, précisa-t-elle en s'approchant maladroitement de la jeune femme.

« une bise, une poignée de main, bon sang, pourquoi ne me facilite-t-elle pas les choses ? pensa Gwen».

Emma, en effet, restait assise sur son siège sans bouger, son sourire légèrement figé. Gwen s'approcha encore et comprit qu'Emma ne la voyait pas, qu'elle était aveugle. Elle lui toucha la main.

- on devrait peut-être s'embrasser comme des membres d'une même famille ?

- oui, bien sûr, fit Emma en tendant sa joue.

« C'est tout de même curieux ses yeux si bleus, on dirait que l'œil a fondu. » se dit-elle alors qu'elle la fixait du regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Emma, ce n'est pas contagieux, et je ne crois pas avoir quelque chose sur le visage…

- Non, non, je suis désolée ; fit Gwen en filant se réfugier dans les bras accueillants de Rhys. Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

- Eh bien, si tu étais arrivée plus tôt, j'aurais pu te prévenir que ma cousine venait me rendre visite. Elle va rester quelques temps chez nous, ce sera mieux qu'à l'hôtel, ajouta-t-il dans son cou, pressentant qu'elle allait râler. Emma a rendez-vous à l'hôpital de Saint Mary pour des examens. Va t'asseoir, va te détendre et profite de l'apéritif avec mes parents, finit-il sur un sourire un peu navré. Il connaissait les rapports un peu conflictuels entre Gwen et sa mère Rhonda.

Gwen s'installa dans le profond canapé blanc, à coté de Richard, le père de Rhys. Elle commença à se détendre, surtout lorsque son époux lui apporta un gin martini bien frappé avec des amuse-gueules amoureusement concoctés. Elle observait Emma, qui n'avait aucune ressemblance avec la famille Williams. Elle lui semblait remarquablement intéressante, discutant de n'importe quel sujet avec aisance. Gwen commençait à se sentir assez peu à la hauteur. La cousine de Rhys arrivait, même à écouter les anecdotes vipérines de Rhonda, sans broncher, affichant un sourire permanent que Gwen ne tarda pas à trouver agaçant.

Le repas que Rhys cuisinait sentait remarquablement bon. Son estomac gronda. La faim le revenait. Depuis une semaine, le chagrin d'avoir perdu Owen et Tosh lui avait coupé l'appétit. Sans l'insistance de son mari, elle serait déjà tombée d'inanition. Owen, son confident des nuits passés, mort une seconde fois, et Tosh si triste, si gentille, si droite jusqu'à dévouer sa vie pour sauver Cardiff d'une catastrophe nucléaire, perdant Owen dans le même temps.

- tout va bien, ma chérie, tu es bien pâle demanda Rhonda, qui avait remarqué son humeur sombre, tu penses encore à tes collègues ?

Gwen avait raconté que lors d'une opération anti-terroriste, elle avait perdu deux collègues et une dizaine d'habitants avaient perdu la vie. Les journaux continuaient d'ailleurs à traiter abondamment le sujet.

- Maman, s'exclama Rhys

- Non, laisse mon cœur, oui Rhonda, mes collègues me manquent vraiment. Toute l'équipe est démoralisée et c'est suffisamment d'être atroce d'être un survivant.

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots dans un silence de mort, elle se rendit compte que cela était la réalité. Elle étouffa un sanglot en se forçant à avaler le reste de son verre.

- je comprends parfaitement, dit Emma, j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident, et il est difficile d'être celui qui reste. Mais un jour, le chagrin s'apaise et on a envie de continuer. La vie continue, dit-elle en français. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Gwen, je n'aurais pas cru que Rhys m'aurait si bien remplacé, dit-elle malicieusement.

- Mais, commença-t-il en rougissant furieusement, attisant soudain la jalousie de Gwen, on n'a été ensemble qu'un été, on était encore des enfants, Gwen. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard furibond, jamais elle avait entendu parler d'un été passé avec une cousine aussi belle.

- On savait pourtant ce qu'on faisait, dit Emma en souriant de plus belle, comme si elle ressentait la colère et la jalousie montait dans le cœur de Gwen. Mr et Mrs Williams prirent conscience que l'ambiance de la soirée avait changée.

- Et à part revoir un ancien petit ami, qui est aussi ton cousin, que viens-tu faire à Cardiff ? reprit Gwen d'une voix glaciale, espérant se contenir suffisamment, Emma commençait à l'horripiler. Rhys allait très certainement en entendre parler.

- Eh bien, suite à l'accident, j'étais dans un coma très long. Lorsque je suis revenue, on a découvert que j'entends trop bien. On appelle ça une hyperacousie. J'entends des sons que les gens ordinaires ne perçoivent pas. Par exemple, ici j'entends distinctement la mer et le port.

- ça, c'est impossible, dit Rhys, elle est à plus de 2 km, la sentir, je veux bien, mais pas l'entendre.

- Pourtant, c'est la réalité, j'entends tes voisins qui se disputent, ouvre la fenêtre pour vérifier, si tu veux.

- J'entends des cris, dit Mr Williams à la fenêtre, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils se disent.

- Qu'elle est une grosse vache et lui un ignoble salaud trop saoul pour … assumer ses besoins sexuel, dit-elle en souriant, elle a une sacrée imagination.

- Est-ce douloureux, demanda Gwen, d'un ton un peu plus radouci. Rhys tenta de lui prendre la main, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

- Non, je m'y suis habituée, mais c'est surtout encombrant, Je porte quasi constamment des bouchons d'oreilles mais cela ne suffit plus. Mon ouïe continue de se développer. Je suis venue ici à Cardiff car, à Sainte Marie, vous avez une clinique spécialisée dans les phénomènes de ce genre. Un spécialiste m'a été recommandé à Paris.

- Ah Paris, quelle ville magnifique, dit Rhonda en sautant sur l'occasion de reprendre la main sur une conversation qui lui échappait complètement, nous y sommes allés pour notre 20ème anniversaire de mariage. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

Gwen en profita pour se lever et aller dans la cuisine en faisant signe à son mari de l'accompagner. Un regard de chien battu parfaitement exécuté la fit sourire. Elle l'embrassa, il l'enlaça.

- soirée intéressante ? demanda-t-il

- J'ai un peu de mal à cerner ta cousine. Je ne sais pas encore si je ne l'apprécie pas ou si je la déteste franchement. Tu m'as caché ton premier amour.

- Ce n'était pas exactement cela, mais elle a beaucoup changé depuis l'adolescence, en mieux. Mais c'est toi que j'aime reprit-il en l'embrassant, alors qu'elle se raidissait dans ses bras, c'est toi que j'ai épousé pour le pire et le meilleur, pour une fois que cela vient de moi

La sonnerie de la porte l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Qui ? s'interrogèrent-ils du regard. Gwen appuya sur l'interphone : qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi, Jack, puis-je monter ?

- C'est Jack, soupira Gwen.

- Encore, renâcla Rhys, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine, qu'il passe sans se faire annoncer. Et puis mes parents sont là, je n'ai pas envie qu'il leur donne encore cette fichue pilule d'amnésie.

- Jack, ce n'est pas le moment, dit Gwen en tentant de durcir sa voix, nous avons du monde ce soir et ...

- Gwen, Gwen, un peu de compagnie ne me nuirait pas en ce moment, fit la voix enjôleuse de son patron.

- Jack, dit-elle en sentant fondre sa résistance, elle n'arrivait pas à résister, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser à la porte comme ça. Son regard se fit implorant. Rhys lui fit signe qu'il abandonnait. Il connaissait son épouse et il connaissait ce regard. Elle allait s'en vouloir de refuser d'ouvrir à Jack. Elle le remercia d'un rapide baiser et déverrouilla le passage.

Un instinct la fit se retourner et elle eut la confirmation qu'Emma entendait réellement tout, peut être même plus que les simples mots.

- Maman, p'pa, le chef de Gwen arrive.

- Oh mon chéri, nous allions justement partir, c'est dommage, vraiment, dit-d'un ton faussement désolé la mère de Rhys. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement la manière dont le Capitaine regardait sa bru et la poussait à continuer dans une carrière aussi dangereuse au détriment de sa vie familiale. Ils partirent, en croisant le capitaine dans le couloir.

- Jack laisse-moi te présenter ma cousine, Emma, Emma, je te présente le capitaine Jack Harckness, qui prend un peu trop ses quartiers chez nous depuis quelques temps.

- Tu restes diner avec nous, n'est-ce pas, dit Gwen, se vengeant définitivement de son mari.

- Cela sent si bon que je m'en voudrais de refuser. Mais Rhys, laisse-moi te féliciter, j'ignorais qu'une telle beauté était possible dans ta famille, mis à part Gwen, bien sûr...

_- Mademoiselle_, reprit-il en français_, je suis très honoré de faire votre rencontre, et d'avoir à nouveau l'occasion de reparler français. C'est une langue qui va bien à l'amour et fait résonner les sentiments. _

- Très honorée également, dit Emma en souriant franchement, bien que je ne sache pas qui vous êtes, à part le patron de Gwen.

- Le chef de Gwen, bien sur, mais également une des personnalités les plus charismatiques de Cardiff, si ce n'est du monde. Appelez-moi Jack, pour me faire plaisir

- Dommage, qu'elle ne puisse te voir, glissa méchamment Gwen, regrettant immédiatement le fiel de ses mots.

- Mais je peux très bien l'imaginer, chère cousine, la prestance et le parfum ... enivrant qu'il dégage, laisse deviner un homme très élégant, soucieux de son image, une pointe d'anti-conformisme alliée à une certaine ambiguïté.

_- Touché, _mais je ne porte aucun parfum, juste ma peau échauffée par votre beauté, finit-il en lui faisant un baise-main, alors que ses hôtes le regardaient faire d'un air blasé. Emma dégagea sa main, amusée par le bagout charmeur du capitaine. Rhys alla s'occuper de dresser la table pour le diner, tandis que Jack badinait avec la jeune femme.

- vous venez d'où en France ? il y a longtemps que je n'ai visité ce pays.

- Je viens de Bordeaux ; une ville que vous autre américains connaissait bien, le vin, la mer et la forêt de pin.

- Je connais, mais j'ai mieux connu la Normandie, ses plages et ses bunkers. Je me souviens particulièrement de certains villages normands où les femmes qui avaient accueilli les Gi's étaient très belles et très gourmandes...

- Jack !, fit à titre d'avertissement Gwen, connaissant la proportion du capitaine à gloser sur ses souvenirs passés. Il comprit l'avertissement et changea de sujet.

- Que viens-tu faire au Pays de Galles ? J'ai toujours cru que les françaises préféraient venir à Londres.

- Avant que tu n'arrives, dit Rhys en lui servant une assiette, Emma nous expliquait qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un spécialiste pour, comment dis-tu, l'hyperacousie. Emma acquiesça.

- Ah, le professeur Damian Walton, dit Jack d'un air pénétré, il s'occupe des personnes qui souffrent d'un déficit d'audition.

- Dans mon cas, j'entends trop bien, même pour une non voyante.

- Entendez-vous, alors, battre mon cœur ? demanda le capitaine en se reservant un verre de vin.

- Bien sûr, il bat plus vite que la moyenne, mais sur un rythme pourtant régulier.

- Enfin, une femme qui écoute mon cœur, capable de me comprendre, êtes-vous libre ce soir ?

- Non, car votre cœur ne bat pas pour moi seule, malheureusement, répondit en riant la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers Gwen qui frémit. Ses yeux bleus, iris et sclérotique lui donnaient l'aspect d'une pythie, d'une beauté insoutenable. Pour qui le cœur du capitaine battait-il et que pouvait entendre Emma de son propre cœur ? Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et elle aperçut un sourire narquois apparaître subitement sur les lèvres délicates de la non-voyante. Elle se leva pour débarrasser la table. En s'activant, elle reconnut en son for intérieur que Emma et le capitaine formeraient un couple exceptionnel, rayonnant de beauté et de mystère. Mais qu'en penserait Ianto ?

- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Ianto, demanda-t-elle sournoisement, espérant secrètement que le capitaine s'éloigne de la magnifique jeune femme.

- Non, répondit Jack, en détachant comme à regret son regard du visage préraphaélite d'Emma. Je pense qu'il est bien arrivé à Abergavenny.

- C'est tout de même curieux, qu'il ne nous ait pas appelé, au moins pour nous avertir de son arrivée.

- Appelle-le dit Rhys, heureux de pouvoir changer de conversation. Gwen acquiesça et dégaina son téléphone portable, composant le numéro de Ianto.

- C'est notre ami, expliqua Jack à Emma, mais... il réfléchit intensément, mais quelle beauté ses yeux si bleus, cela te donne un air exotique, étrange, presque alien...

- Cela ne plait pas à tout le monde, vous savez, répondit elle amusé par le comportement du capitaine, moi-même, je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont l'air. Elle semblait attendre les commentaires ; elle ne fut pas déçue.

- Eh bien, ils sont d'un bleu profond, au centre de la prunelle, presque marine, dont la teinte s'écoulerait le long de tes sclérotiques qui prennent alors des couleurs tendres comme des pervenches qui viennent d'éclore. Et ton visage leur fait un écrin de neige fascinant, auréolé par la mousse vaporeuse de tes cheveux. Ah, Mon cœur t'appartient, je le laisse à tes pieds, vibrant et plein d'amour, fit-il en lui prenant la main, qu'il pressa contre son cœur.

- Oh non, dit elle en riant, je ne tiens pas à posséder ton cœur, même tout vibrant de désir.

Elle s'amusait visiblement de la déclaration outrancière de Jack Harckness, autant que lui. Le capitaine arborait un air réjoui qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis plusieurs semaines. La conversation légère qu'il entretenait avec la jeune femme le divertissait immensément. Cela soulevait un aspect de sa personnalité qui avait fait de lui la coqueluche de bien des sociétés terrestres ou non. Emma le repoussa d'une légère bourrade, en faisant une grimace comique.

- eh bien, je crois que tout est dit, fit Rhys en reposant violemment la vaisselle dans l'évier, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit intéressée par ton boniment. Apparemment, cela ne fonctionne pas avec toutes les femmes, heureusement d'ailleurs, car je n'ai rien d'entendu d'aussi ridicule depuis longtemps. Dommage pour toi, vraiment, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes, seul. Enfin, sans vouloir te jeter à la porte.

Rhys et Jack s'affrontèrent du regard, le front du capitaine s'assombrissant lentement, tandis qu'un sourire carnassier apparaissait sur ses lèvres. La tension s'accentua tandis que les deux femmes restaient silencieuses. La messagerie de Ianto s'enclencha « je ne suis pas là, rappelez-moi plus tard. » Jack se détendit.

- Eh bien, voici une véritable colère, dit-il, railleur, une telle décharge d'émotion cache quelque chose que tu préfères ignorer. Quel parfum d'érotisme, dit-il en mimant un frisson. Je vais rentrer au Hub, je ne crois pas être indispensable ici. Emma, ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, Gwen, merci de ton invitation, Rhys merci pour ...pour ce repas instructif, fit-il en se rapprochant du jeune homme, jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres, la colère te va si bien...au revoir dit-il légèrement, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Quelle audace, franchement, quelle audace, s'emporta Rhys, tu le crois, non mais tu le crois ça, draguer ma cousine, devant moi, la draguer alors que ...

- Que quoi ? Rhys, demanda calmement Emma, alors que je suis aveugle ? N'ai pas peur pour moi, je sais me défendre. Je n'ai plus quinze ans, tu sais. Et ce n'est pas ton rôle de me défendre, encore moins de te mettre en colère comme cela. Au contraire, reprit elle, cela fut très agréable, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Dis-moi, Gwen, est-il aussi beau qu'il le crois ?

- Oh oui, répondit Rhys, avant que Gwen, étonnée, n'ouvre la bouche. Il est vraiment superbe et non, je ne suis pas attiré par lui, reprit-il d'un ton de défi, gâché par une rougeur qui lui empourpra le visage.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire de concert et Rhys continua de râler pour rire, alimentant l'amusement de ses deux compagnes. Finalement, la soirée se finissait bien pour lui.

Jack esquissa un petit sourire avant d'entamer la descente des escaliers. Rhys, toujours semblable à lui-même. Il l'avait vu le foudroyer du regard toute la soirée, ce qui l'avait poussé à se montrer de plus en plus entreprenant envers la jeune femme. Il ne se doutait pas que Rhys avait une cousine aussi belle. Elle avait un visage d'ange étrange, et un corps diablement tentateur. Il s'était empêché de la toucher toute la soirée. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment encline de le laisser faire. Comme elle venait de le dire, elle avait toutes les capacités de se défendre seule, malgré son handicap. Et ce corps de sportive, c'est un mystère qu'une mal-voyante soit aussi sportive. Nul doute qu'elle était fascinante.

Cependant son esprit sauta rapidement à une autre personne tout aussi attrayante à ses yeux. Ianto, il n'avait pas répondu à Gwen. Curieux, effectivement, qu'il n'ait pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt, il était quasiment minuit. Il l'appela et tomba sur le même message pré-enregistré, son cœur s'emballa en entendant sa voix. Il essayerait plus tard. Ianto pouvait attendre.

Il avait passé une agréable soirée avec deux femmes fascinantes ; Gwen avait toujours ce parfum d'enfance perdue qui lui plaisait tant. A moins que ce ne soit son histoire avec Rhys, qui l'attirait autant. Il sentait que ses rêves allaient être peuplés d'images séduisantes, cette nuit encore, faute de mieux.


	3. Activation de la faille

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

* * *

BUMP BUMP BUMP, l'alerte sonore réveilla le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Il s'était endormi habillé sur le divan. Il sauta sur ses jambes, frotta son visage et courut vers les moniteurs qui hurlaient comme si c'était la fin du monde. La faille spatio-temporelle qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de Cardiff venait de s'activer.

- Ianto, ordonna-t-il, vérifie…

Il se rappela soudain que le jeune homme était absent. Il était seul aux commandes du Hub. Il tenta d'appeler Gwen sur son communicateur. Mais un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule lui fit comprendre qu'à 7h35 du matin, elle dormait encore. La faille spatio-temporelle qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de Cardiff venait de s'activer. Et selon la vidéosurveillance, les weevils s'agitaient sous Splott. Il devait appeler Gwen.

- Première sonnerie, deuxième sonnerie, Gwen, décroche…

- Gwen à l'appareil, répondit la jeune femme,la voix tendue.

- C'est Jack, la faille vient de s'ouvrir, je dois aller voir dans les sous sols ce qu'elle a bien pu nous laisser cette fois. Tu dois venir au Hub pour surveiller l'activité.

- Euh, oui Jack, mais, je ne …Jack entendit hurler derrière elle, un cri de femme. Glaçant.

- Gwen, où est tu ? s'inquiéta le Capitaine,

- Chez moi, Emma vient d'avoir une sorte d'attaque. Nous n'arrivons pas à la réveiller. Elle…elle saigne, jack, - Gwen semblait paniquée – nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital…

- Demande à Rhys de te laisser près de Torchwood, j'ai besoin de toi.

- C'est rare que tu dises cela, Capitaine. Ok, j'arrive.

Jack entendit un long hurlement de souffrance qui lui retourna le cœur. Ses poils se hérissèrent, ce cri était terrifiant de supplice.

- Fin de l'activation, fit une voix féminine informatisée, un nouveau gadget que Toshiko avait installé. Les cris cessèrent soudain dans le téléphone.

- Gwen, tout va bien ? dit Jack, d'une voix blanche.

- Ça va, Emma vient de se réveiller, merde, Rhys, relève-lui la tête, Jack , je dois te laisser, à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha. Jack vérifia s'il y avait des signes d'une intelligence extraterrestre là où la faille s'était ouverte. Mais à part des weevils qui courrait comme des poulets décapités, il ne semblait pas y avoir de trace d'artefact. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait rien pour autant.

Qu'avait donc Emma pour que Gwen soit aussi paniquée ?

Presque un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte de la réception s'enclencha, Gwen arrivait en courant, à peine essoufflée. Elle s'installa rapidement à l'ordinateur pour comprendre la situation. Ses vêtements étaient encore couverts de sang.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux, sentant que Gwen était encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait de subir.

- Je ne sais pas, on dormait et soudain Emma s'est mise à crier, non, reprit-elle, hurler. On s'est levé et il a fallu qu'on la maîtrise. Tu n'imagine pas la force qu'elle a. Elle saignait du nez, des yeux et elle hurlait. C'était terrifiant et Rhys ne savait pas quoi faire. Ces cris, c'était horrible.

- Je sais, je l'ai entendu, dit Jack en se rapprochant d'elle et l'enlaçant. J'ai entendu sa souffrance, comme si quelque chose la torturait. Un cauchemar atroce ou bien autre chose.

- Puis elle s'est réveillée, dit Gwen savourant la chaleur du Capitaine dans son dos, et on est parti. Rhys est avec elle à l'hôpital, on en saura plus tout à l'heure.

BUMP BUMP BUMP,

- Encore une alerte, dit Jack en se détachant d'elle comme à regret, elle s'est ouverte plus au sud est, lance un scanner sur la zone portuaire au cas où. Je dois absolument voir ce qui se passe. Reste à l'écoute des ondes de la police.

Jack partit pour se rendre compte sur place. Gwen tenta d'apaiser ses nerfs en prenant un café, « Oi fit-elle, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de celui de Ianto ». Son téléphone sonna. Rhys. Elle décrocha en espérant des nouvelles d'Emma. Elle ne supportait pas la souffrance d'autrui, surtout sans la comprendre.

- les médecins ne savent pas ce qu'elle a ; ils n'ont jamais vu cela auparavant. Elle a refait une crise tout à l'heure, bon sang, c'était atroce. En plus, elle était réveillée. Ils l'ont mise sous sédatif et parle de lui faire passer un scanner pour comprendre le problème. Je reste auprès d'elle.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je dois rester ici pour le moment, Jack a besoin de moi. Il y a de l'activité mais comme d'habitude.

- Elle reprend conscience, je te laisse mon cœur, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, répondit Gwen. Elle raccrocha et se serra elle même dans ses bras avant de se plonger dans les rapports d'activité de la faille.


	4. Parfum, faille et baston

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Le précédent chapitre était un peu court, espérons que celui-ci vous agrée.

* * *

L'après-midi avait été rude pour le pauvre Rhys, il avait amené Emma ce matin à l'hôpital Saint David et il avait attendu toute la journée que les médecins fassent leurs examens. Il se trouvait, maintenant au chevet d'Emma, qui se reposé abrutie par des médicaments. Les infirmières l'avaient nettoyée du sang qui maculait son visage. Les médecins qui l'avaient examinée ne savaient pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ils avaient avoué leur impuissance à comprendre le phénomène. L'un d'eux avait émis la possibilité d'une lésion neurologique. Elle avait passé un scanner, les résultats leur seraient communiqués sous peu. Avec les sédatifs qu'ils lui avaient donnés, elle paraissait ne plus souffrir. Le jeune homme lui prit la main, plus pour se réconforter que pour lui être d'un quelconque secours. Elle sortait peu à peu de l'état de choc consécutif à sa crise.

- Rhys, cela fait longtemps que je suis à l'hôpital ?

- A peine toute la journée, comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

- J'ai reconnu ton odeur avec le parfum de Gwen. Tu portes quelque chose à elle.

- Je porte son tee-shirt, j'ai mis la première chose qui me soit tombée sous la main quand tu as eu cette crise. Tu nous as fait peur. Sais-tu ce qui t'est arrivée ?

- Je ne sais pas, la première fois, je dormais, j'ai entendu un bruit lancinant, cela m'a réveillée. Ce bruit est devenu de plus en plus violent, de plus en plus aigu, me vrillant le cerveau. J'avais la tête qui me faisait mal comme si elle allait éclater, comme un fruit trop mûr. Puis j'ai entendu comme une déchirure de l'air, comme si l'air éclatait et se recomposait en même temps. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça. J'ai eu le sentiment que le monde basculait alors que quelque chose le pénétrait violemment. C'était si anormal, si au-delà de la réalité que j'ai perdu pied. J'ai senti alors une douleur incroyable et là, soudain, je me suis trouvée dans une pièce obscure. Des ombres ricanantes rôdaient autour de moi, mais ne paraissaient pas me voir. La douleur me tétanisait, hantait mes membres. Pourtant, ce n'était pas moi, je voyais double, j'étais comme prisonnière d'une chair qui n'était pas la mienne. Une des ombres s'est approchée et a appliqué une sorte de bâton sur ce qui était ma tête. Ma conscience a explosée, je me suis éclatée et j'ai vu des souvenirs, des choses qui ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai entendu des conversations auxquelles je n'ai jamais participé. J'ai étouffé, j'ai perdu connaissance, le bruit autour de moi a cessé et je me suis réveillée à coté de vous deux…J'ai peur, Rhys.

- Ne crains rien, les médecins vont trouver ce que tu as et tout ira mieux, ne crains rien, Emma. Ça n'arrivera plus, n'aie pas peur.

Rhys tentait de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais la peur qu'il lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme était contagieuse. Il sentait qu'elle perdait pied et qu'elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait eu deux crises, et si elles étaient aussi violentes que ce qu'elle décrivait, il comprenait qu'elle soit aussi terrifiée.

- la deuxième crise a eu lieu, ici, à l'hôpital n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix altérée, j'entendais tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, comme lorsque je suis sortie du coma il y a deux ans, les cris des accouchés, le dernier souffle des vieillards. Mais ce bruit étrange, je ne connais rien d'approchant.

- C'est normal, fit une voix derrière Rhys, ce que vous avez entendu n'a pas d'équivalent en France ou du moins à ma connaissance.

- Capitaine Jack Harckness, cela fait quelques minutes que vous nous observez. J'ai reconnu votre parfum.

- Vous allez y être accro, dit-il légèrement, les bras croisés dans l'encadrement de la porte ; Je viens vérifier quelque chose. A quelle heure a-t-elle eu sa première crise, demanda-t-il à Rhys.

- Vers 7h30, un peu avant que tu n'appelles Gwen, puis à 9h 10, tiens, c'est marqué là, sur sa feuille de suivi, répondit Rhys en lui tendant la feuille blanche.

- Et la crise n'a duré que quelques minutes, c'est cela ?

- Oui, mais cela m'a paru durer beaucoup plus longtemps.

- D'accord, dit Jack, venant s'asseoir sur le lit d'Emma, Je pense que ce que tu as entendu est la faille spatio-temporelle sur laquelle est fondée Cardiff. Des tas de choses, des aliens, des artefacts passent à travers cette faille pour atterrir ici. Ma mission est de récupérer ces choses et de protéger la Terre de la destruction.

- Impossible, ce n'est pas possible. Scientifiquement parlant, une faille spatio-temporelle que des aliens traversent pour venir se balader sur terre, c'est de la science-fiction mais pas la réalité.

- Et si je pouvais te le prouver, reprit patiemment le capitaine, Torchwood est une organisation qui …

- Attends, tu as dit Torchwood, s'écria Emma en se redressant, le visage soudain beaucoup plus animé, ce nom, je le connais, il a une saveur particulière comme ton nom d'ailleurs. J'ai entendu quelqu'un prononcer ces mots.

- Tu entends des voix et tu ne veux pas croire que des aliens arrivent sur terre tous les jours ?, ironisa Jack, mais dans quel monde je vis. Demande à Rhys, si tu ne me crois pas…

- Je te crois, dit Emma, ce nom seul fait vibrer quelque chose en moi. Comme un murmure, à côté des cris que j'ai entendu.

- Je suis allé voir là où la faille s'est ouverte, mais il n'y avait rien, uniquement des weevils excités. Ce sont peut-être eux que tu entends ? écoute ça.

Jack toucha son bracelet « manipulateur de vortex », déclenchant l'enregistrement des cris de weevils. Rhys devint blanc, Mais Emma secoua la tête, « non, ce n'est pas ce genre de cris, ils sont effrayants mais rien de comparable avec ce que j'ai entendu. C'était beaucoup plus humain.

- Peut-être que si j'enclenchais la faille, dit-il d'un ton rêveur, tu pourrais les ré-entendre. Emma frémit et s'éloigna du capitaine.

- Non, Jack, je te l'interdis, fit Rhys en lui jetant un regard furibond, tu ne peux pas lui faire cela, la plonger volontairement dans cette situation. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? déjà qu'avec Gwen, tu ne cesses de la mettre en danger, et de lui faire faire des choses qui la transforme.

- Elle est parfaitement en sécurité avec moi, répondit avec force Jack, et tu ne peux pas me reprocher ce qu'il se passe ici.

- Arrêtez, arrêtez, vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même, dit Emma en sentant la colère monter entre les deux hommes. Elle se raidit brusquement et retomba sur son oreiller. Au même instant Jack entendit la voix de Gwen dans son oreillette. « Jack, j'ai une activation de la faille, sous les yeux, elle est plus au sud que la précédente, vers Grangetown »

- Je suis au courant, dit Jack en regardant Emma, qui semblait se recroquevillait sous la douleur. Je suis avec Rhys et Emma à l'hôpital, elle est connectée à la faille, ajouta-t-il, elle peut l'entendre.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que comme les weevils, elle possède un don qui réagit à l'ouverture de la faille.

- Un don ? je dirais plutôt une malédiction, grogna Rhys.

- Je vais essayer quelque chose. Jack s'allongea auprès de la jeune femme qui luttait contre la douleur qui montait le long de ses membres. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, tentant de l'installer de façon confortable. Emma, écoute-moi, tu dois ignorer le bruit de la faille, essaye de te concentrer loin de ta douleur. Parle-moi, dis-moi ce que tu vois, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, celle qu'on prend pour parler à un enfant apeuré.

- J'entends le même bruit atroce, comme du métal qui se déchire, lancinant. Ça me vrille le cerveau. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en feu.- Emma avait les yeux clos et le corps tétanisé. Elle faisait visiblement des efforts surhumains pour parler distinctement. - je sens le son passer en moi.

- Laisse le faire, dit d'une voix hypnotique le capitaine, ne lutte pas, glisse dessus, suis-le.

- Je le suis, le bruit est moins terrible, je remonte vers sa source, j'ai la sensation d'être légère, vieille et jeune à la fois, de vivre mille vie. C'est un monde libre qui s'ouvre devant moi, autre chose, inconnu, étrange, chatoyant de douceurs. – elle s'apaisa dans les bras de Jack, ses muscles se relâchant totalement, Jack lui caressa la joue, soufflant sur ses légers cheveux blonds. Elle semblait être mieux, plus détendue, plus belle encore dans cet abandon. Jack releva la tête et regarda Rhys, qui les bras croisé, l'air dubitatif, avait suivi l'échange.

- Elle va mieux, je crois que c'est fini.

- Non, dit Emma, j'entends encore la faille, mais elle ne me blesse plus. Je crois que je vais arriver à la source, c'est comme un point chaud, une sensation de soie sous la peau. Non, cria-t-elle non, je m'éloigne, quelqu'un m'appelle, je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas l'entendre. –elle se raidit soudain, les yeux exorbités, se mordant les lèvres si forts que le sang perla. j'entends quelqu'un, il souffre, son corps n'est que douleur. Il n'a plus de voix tant il a hurlé. C'est lui, cria-t-elle hystérique, c'est lui, il te connaît, Jack, Torchwood, c'est lui, il connaît ton équipe. Mon dieu, il croit qu'il va mourir, il croit qu'il est seul, abandonné et qu'il ne te verra plus. Il croit qu'il est déjà mort. Mon dieu, je le **vois**, je le sens, comme si j'étais lui, comme si ... Elle poussa un cri perçant, violent, alors que son nez se mettait à saigner. Les moniteurs, attachés à ses bras se mirent à biper furieusement. Rhys fonça chercher une infirmière.

Jack se pencha sur elle et porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Il appuya son visage contre sa joue et murmura. « reviens, tu n'entends plus rien, tu es Emma, reviens, tu es en sécurité ». Elle s'accrocha à lui, à ses mots et ouvrit les yeux. Des pleurs sourdèrent, embuant le bleu étrange de ses yeux aveugles. Enfin, la fatigue, l'émotion et les sédatifs firent effet, elle sombra dans le sommeil, se cramponnant au Capitaine Harkness, comme une enfant qui a retrouvé son père.

Rhys revint à ce moment-là, accompagné par une infirmière, surprise de les trouver tous les deux lovés dans le lit étroit de l'hôpital. Jack rouvrit les yeux et sauta hors du lit. Il regarda la caméra dans l'angle de la pièce, qui dardait son œil noir sur eux.

- elle dort, elle est très courageuse. Gwen, dit-il en appuyant sur son communicateur, je suis à l'hopital, enregistre la vidéo de la chambre 5, Emma voyait quelqu'un. Il faut que je sache qui.

- Elle voyait quelqu'un, l'interrogea Rhys, tu entends ce que tu dis, Jack, c'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas voir, tu le sais ça. Rhys s'énervait, regardant sa cousine et le capitaine Jack Harkness.

- Pourtant, je ne fais que te répéter ce qu'elle a dit. Il faut qu'elle passe des examens au Hub, elle vient avec moi.

- Non, s'opposa immédiatement Rhys, elle est trop faible, et puis tu n'as plus de médecin. Je refuse que tu l'emmène et comme je suis sa seule famille ici, tu ne l'emmèneras pas.

- Tu ne peux pas t'y opposer, le contra violemment Jack en pointant son index sous le nez de Rhys, autorisation Torchwood, Harkness Jack 474317, je prends cette jeune femme avec moi. Veuillez me fournir un chariot et un véhicule, je vous prie.

- Tout de suite, capitaine.

- NON, hurla Rhys.

Il se jeta sur Jack et lui décocha un violent crochet du droit. Sa pommette éclata sous le choc mais il repoussa Rhys d'une bourrade. Rhys gronda de rage, le foudroyant du regard et se prépara à le frapper de nouveau. Son téléphone sonna. Etonné, il regarda sa poche, puis le visage de Jack, puis son poing. La rage le déserta. C'était la sonnerie de Gwen.

- Oui, répondit-il, haletant, c'est Rhys.

- Je sais que c'est toi, idiot. fit la voix de Gwen dans le portable, je suis en train de te regarder par la caméra vidéo. Laisse Jack amener Emma au Hub. Nous pouvons nous occuper d'elle. Ne crains rien, laisse Jack prendre soin d'elle. Aie confiance en lui, bon sang.

- Arrête Gwen, je connais ce ton, tu es simplement aussi intriguée que lui. Emma n'est pas un animal de laboratoire.

- Surement, mais je te jure que c'est important, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire.

Rhys abandonna.

- Je t'aime dit-il en envoyant un baiser à travers les voies téléphoniques.

Il ne remarqua pas que Jack faisait de même en clignant de l'œil face à la caméra. L'infirmière qui s'était précipité pour le soigner, éclata de rire.

- Infirmière, vos mains sont douces, vous sentez bon, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un chariot. Il lui claqua les fesses avec plaisir. Elle rougit et s'esquiva en riant. Rhys détourna le regard avec dégoût. Les manières libres du capitaine ne lui plaisaient toujours pas.

- Gwen, dit-il, prépare la salle d'autopsie et le pet-scan. Il faut que je voie ce qu'elle a dans la tête.


	5. Faille et hypnose

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

* * *

Le hub paraissait bien sombre, les lumières étaient voilées alors que dehors Cardiff étincelait sous le soleil couchant dont les rayons ne pénétraient pas jusqu'à l'antre de l'équipe Torchwood. Emma reposait sur la table d'autopsie. Gwen, du haut de la passerelle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Owen circuler autour de cette table. Elle cligna des yeux et le fantôme s'effaça.

Elle avait passé la journée à étudier les ouvertures successives de la faille et ne comprenait pas comment Emma se trouvait connectée à la faille. Ses crises avaient toujours lieu durant une activation. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs pourquoi la faille s'était ouverte autant aujourd'hui, après des jours de calme. Elle regrettait l'absence de Toshiko, si experte, elle aurait certainement pu expliquer cela rationnellement. . Et puis, cet homme, prisonnier qu'Emma semblait voir, elle n'osait pas se formuler sa crainte, cela pouvait être n'importe qui connaissant Torchwood. Non, peu de gens connaissent l'existence de l'institut Torchwood.

Elle descendit dans la salle et vint s'asseoir près de Rhys, qui luttait contre le sommeil. Il avait dormi un peu, se reposant malgré tout. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia la présence de sa femme près de lui. Elle semblait un peu distraite, inquiète du comportement de Jack qui, depuis son retour au Hub, n'avait pas décroché un mot. Emma portait des implants sur le crâne, reliés à un ordinateur qui montrait des courbes analysant son activité neuronale.

L'alerte s'enclencha, (BUMP BUMP) elle se précipita sur l'ordinateur le plus proche afin de déterminer la localisation de l'ouverture spatio-temporelle. Jack sortit en trombe de son bureau. Il passa près d'elle, éteignit l'alarme sans se soucier de la localisation, Penarth. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Emma qui commençait à s'agiter tandis que le scanner biquait frénétiquement. Rhys, affolé s'était levé, mais se poussa du chemin du capitaine. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle sans jeter un regard au couple qui le fixait, ébahis par l'intensité de son regard.

- Emma, tu m'entends n'est ce pas ?, dit-il doucement

- Oui, balbutia-t-elle – les sédatifs qui l'abrutissait ne semblaient agir qu'en surface, calmant la douleur – oui

- Nous allons faire comme ce matin, suis le son, remonte vers l'origine et décris moi ce que tu vois. A nouveau, il utilisait une voix hypnotique, douce et profonde, la plus neutre possible.

- C'est moins douloureux, je suis comme dans du coton, comme dans des limbes, abstraite. Je suis le son. Je vois des ombres autour de moi. Elles voudraient exister, me faire mal, mais je ne ressens rien.

- Continue ton chemin, écarte-les de ta voie, remonte encore.

- Elles s'en vont, où vont-elle, Jack ? demanda-elle d'une voix aigüe, je dois les suivre ?

- Non, remonte là où tu as rencontré cet homme, tout à l'heure

- Ce n'est pas là, je dois quitter la faille, - elle agita la tête- je l'entends. Il est réel, ce n'est pas une ombre. Je le vois, je le sens. Il souffre tant, c'est comme du papier de verre sur ma peau. Jack, laisse-moi partir.

- NON, cria-il, non, qui est-il ? son nom. – le capitaine se concentrait pour conserver son calme.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas m'approcher plus, ça me fait mal. C'est un homme, grand, mince, les cheveux noirs, cria-t-elle, Il est couché dans son propre sang.

- Son nom ! ordonna Jack, tremblant presque. Gwen s'approcha sans le toucher, inquiète du ton qu'il prenait, de l'angoisse qui exsudait de son corps.

- Je le touche, dit d'une voix tremblante Emma en esquissant le geste, oh mon dieu, je le sens, je …

Un silence insoutenable tomba dans le hub, Emma respirait lourdement, Rhys et Gwen avait l'impression d'assister à une séance de spiritisme. Emma reprit :

- Ianto, il s'appelle Ianto Jones, c'est un membre de Torchwood. Il croit t'avoir laissé tomber, il croit être mort. Il va mourir. Il me voit, murmura-t-elle, affligée.

- Où est-il, demanda Jack en lui étreignant le bras brutalement, il parlait les dents serrées, le regard aussi tranchant qu'une dague.

- Où es-tu ? prononça lentement Emma, s'adressant directement au jeune homme qu'elle seule voyait, on peut venir si on sait où tu es.

- Dans les bois, près des anges, dans un cercle, dans un carré, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, non ils arrivent…Emma hurla de terreur et s'évanouit dans les bras de Jack tandis que la faille se refermait et que les bips du scanner s'interrompaient.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, murmura Jack angoissé, c'était lui…Ianto

Gwen, en entendant le nom de son co-équipier, s'était précipitée sur son ordinateur et lançait une recherche sur son véhicule. Emma reprit conscience au moment où la localisation arrivait : la voiture était au fond de la mer, dans la baie de Sainte Marie Well, tout au sud de Cardiff. Jack lui fit une injection qui chassa définitivement de son corps les restes des sédatifs.

- Jack, elle a besoin de plus de soins que cela, il faut qu'elle retourne à l'hôpital, dit Rhys, en enlaçant la jeune femme. Jack s'était abattu dans un fauteuil et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il cherchait désespérément ce qui avait pu arriver à Ianto.

- Non, dit Emma d'une voix faible mais déterminée, non l'homme que j'ai vu, Ianto, il a besoin d'aide. Je ne retourne pas à Saint David, sans savoir si vous allez faire quelque chose pour lui.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table d'autopsie. Ses longues jambes ballaient sans toucher le sol. Elle était pâle mais reprenait des forces à vue d'œil.

- j'ai besoin d'un café, fort, si possible.

- Voyons, si j'arrive à faire fonctionner la machine, dit Gwen, tu n'es pas la seule à en avoir besoin.

Elle s'activa auprès de la machine de Ianto, pressa quelques boutons, jura avant de se retourner dépitée vers Emma, qui dressait l'oreille, intéressée.

- Attends, dit-elle, je crois que je connais ce genre de machine, Rhys, prête-moi ton bras.

Arrivée près de la cafetière, elle laissa courir ses doigts sur le froid métal de l'imposante chose.

- Une authentique Rosetta, année 1960, je crois, avec un gicleur spécial pour les cappuccinos. Alors, le café s'introduit ici, on tasse un peu en secouant légèrement le gicleur. On serre l'embout et j'actionne la vapeur. Quelques secondes d'attente...

Un chuintement familier se déclencha et un jet brulant de café fusa au fond de sa tasse.

- quelqu'un en veut ? demanda-t-elle en tendant sa tasse à la cantonade.

Jack s'en empara sans rien dire et goûta l'intense breuvage. Il restait perdu dans ses pensées, en proie à de profondes interrogations. Tous partageaient la même anxiété. Rhys et Gwen appréciaient beaucoup le jeune homme, toujours à l'écoute et toujours attentif à autrui. Son sort leur importait autant qu'au Capitaine. Emma sembla se perdre dans son café, les sourcils froncés. La pause fut brève, personne n'osant parler de ce qui leur rongeait le cœur.

- Je peux savoir où se trouve votre ami, dit Emma en s'adressant à Jack, je le sens. Comme si il était présent.

- Tu ne peux pas, c'est impossible, pas en dehors de l'activation de la faille.

- Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui se passe mais je suis liée à lui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, Capitaine, mais je peux t'aider.

- Non, dit-il d'un ton définitif. Tu ne peux pas !

- Je le ressens comme je sais que Rhys est à ma gauche, Gwen à ma droite et toi, en face de moi assis à ce bureau qui ne t'appartient pas. – elle s'emporta, renversant sa tasse – je suis comme une boussole, je peux vous indiquer où il se trouve. Je pourrais…

- Je ne veux pas prendre la responsabilité de te mettre en danger. Tu restes ici ou tu repars à l'hôpital, comme tu veux, je m'en fiche, dit-il d'un ton acerbe, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le retrouver. Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes et tu veux nous aider ? tu m'encombrerais. L'inquiétude creusait son visage et lui donnait l'air mauvais, comme hanté.

Emma s'avança vers lui fiévreusement, évitant les obstacles, et vint se placer en face de lui.

- je veux l'aider, lui, dit-elle furieusement, les yeux étincelant, il le mérite et j'irais seule s'il le faut. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de m'empêcher de vous aider. – elle lui saisit le bras et l'attira à elle,- je sais ce qui te lie à lui, murmura-t-elle doucement, alors, arrête de discuter et emmène-moi, je suis sa seule chance.

- Jack, je viens aussi, dit Rhys, tentant de prendre une posture héroïque, enfin, si je peux être utile.

- Non, refusa Gwen, tu ne peux pas venir, c'est trop dangereux.

Le couple allait commencer une dispute et Emma ne le lâchait pas, mettant toute sa conviction dans son visage. Jack soupira, il avait pris une décision.

- Gwen prends tes armes, trouve une arme et des gilets pare-balles pour nos deux nouveaux. Trouve aussi quelque chose de plus pratique à mettre pour Emma. Les chemises de nuits n'ont rien à faire dans les bois. Soyez prêt dans 10 minutes à la voiture.

* * *

Gwen emmena Emma dans le bureau de Jack afin qu'elle puisse se changer. Elle lui prêta un jean, un pull, un gilet pare-balle et des bottes un peu larges. C'était un change qu'elle avait laissé au Hub, en cas de problème, c'était toujours utile de pouvoir s'habiller chaudement. Emma avait les mains qui traînait un peu sur les objets abandonnés du capitaine, remua légèrement une boite, dérangeant des papiers. Elle paraissait rechercher quelque chose. Enfin, elle trouva ce qui l'avait attiré. Elle avait mis la main sur une chemise abandonnée. Elle respira l'odeur imprégnée à l'étoffe avant de l'enfiler « Ianto et Jack, dit elle, ils sont aussi proches que je le sentais » Gwen frémit légèrement, jusqu'où pouvait aller le lien qu'elle disait partager avec Ianto.

- Tu l'aime aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune aveugle.

- Oui, bien sur, Ianto est un ami très proche.

- Ianto, Bien sur ..., reprit doucement Emma. Écoute, tes secrets t'appartiennent. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de cela. C'est juste que vous me semblez tellement étrange, enfin à part Rhys, bien sur. Mais je dois vous paraître aussi étrange, avec ce qu'il vient de m'arriver.

- Si tu savais ce qu'on vit ici, tu ne dirais pas ça. C'est un travail aussi exaltant que terrifiant, mais je l'ai dans la peau. Gwen marqua une pause, « pas que le travail apparemment, pensa-t-elle». Je ne peux pas te donner un revolver mais, voyons ce que je peux trouver pour t'armer, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers la réserve.

- Je pourrais avoir un étourdisseur ? demanda Emma, d'un air gamin, je sais les utiliser, il faudra juste me dire sur qui.

- J'ai mieux que cela, dit Gwen, touche, c'est un poignard moléculaire, il ne coupe pas la peau tant qu'il n'est pas activé. Et on l'active en appuyant sur ce point sur la garde.

Gwen venait de sortir un long coutelas, noir mat. La lame avait l'air méchamment affilée mais elle ne coupa pas les doigts fins d'Emma, lorsqu'elle les fit courir sur le fil. Dès l'activation de la sécurité, le couteau se mettait à vrombir sourdement.

- wouah, dit Emma, c'est génial comme truc, elle le prit, remit la sécurité et s'exerça à faire quelques passes afin de vérifier l'équilibre du poignard. « le Safe killer ». Gwen sursauta, c'était exactement le nom que Ianto avait donné au poignard. Elle ne montra rien, mais elle remarqua qu'Emma avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec le couteau. Elle multipliait les échanges et les arabesques en un étrange combat virtuel. Elle était entraînée à s'en servir. _Mais comment une aveugle pouvait être experte en combat au couteau ? _

- Oui, bien allons-y, dépêche-toi, Jack et Rhys vont nous attendre.


	6. le sauvetage sabordé

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

* * *

Le 4X4 Torchwood démarra sur les chapeaux dans les rues nocturnes, mais le capitaine ralentit bientôt l'allure, pensant permettre à Emma de s'orienter. Mais elle ne tarda pas à s'agiter et à exiger que le capitaine roule à une vitesse plus normale.

- J'ai besoin de savoir où est le nord, ce serait plus pratique pour t'orienter.

- Essaye ça, dit Jack en retirant son bracelet manipulateur de vortex. Il l'avait configuré de façon à ce que les fonctions principales soient bloquées. Gwen le lui attacha au bras. Du bout des doigts, Emma ressentait la chaleur des diodes qui s'allumaient en fonction de l'orientation.

- Direction Nord-ouest, pour le moment, si vous voyez une forêt, on ne sera plus très loin.

Elle suivait les circonvolutions du boîtier, le renifla et découvrit qu'il avait vécu autant de vie que Jack. Gwen avait chargé la localisation de la voiture de Ianto dans l'ordinateur du 4X4. Elle regardait si elle ne trouvait pas un lieu qui ressemblerait aux descriptions d'Emma. Jack conduisait les dents serrées, suivant la route qui descendait vers la baie de Sainte Marie Well. Ils allaient atteindre la mer lorsque l'ordinateur se mit à biper de plus en plus fort. Emma se mit la tête entre les bras, grinçant des dents sans dire un mot.

- la faille vient de s'ouvrir à nouveau, dit Gwen Je me demande ce qui provoque autant d'activations aujourd'hui. Elle est devant nous, vers l'intérieur des terres.

- Je crois qu'Emma est reparti au pays des fantômes, dit Rhys, d'un ton inquiet en se penchant sur la jeune femme. Eh Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Où tu t'en va ? s'écria-il alors que Jack quittait la route principale pour prendre une petite route qui fuyait en direction d'un sous-bois.

- Au pays des fantômes ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Non, non, murmura Emma, perdue dans son monde, semblant parler à quelqu'un d'invisible, non, ne t'en va pas, ne bouge pas. Oui, Jack est là, avec Rhys et Gwen. Non, je ne connais pas d'Owen ou de Lisa. Ne bouge pas, on arrive. Jack, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, il dit qu'il ne faut pas venir, que c'est un piège... la chapelle entière est un piège. Qu'on est attendu.

- Trop tard, dit il en se tournant vers elle, on est arrivé.

Le SUV grimpa un durillon et dérapa en arrivant à toute allure dans le chemin caillouteux d'une allée de cimetière. « Le cimetière de la baie, dit Jack, c'est là qu'on enterre les marins perdus en mer et la chapelle leur est consacrée. »

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, celle-ci paraissait nimbée par une aurore boréale. La faille ouverte l'illuminait entièrement, jetant des feux bleutés et étincelants par les rares ouvertures de l'édifice religieux. Jack se retourna vers ses compagnons. « on entre, on récupère Ianto et on repart. »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir du véhicule, Emma s'était élancée vers la chapelle. Elle courait droit devant elle, appelée à l'intérieur par un instinct supérieur. On entendait sonner des cloches fantomatiques, certaines le mariage, d'autres des cérémonies depuis longtemps évanouies. Ils rattrapèrent la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne pénètre à l'intérieur de l'église. Jack se retint de la secouer brutalement en voyant l'expression terrible qu'elle arborait. Les yeux fous, la respiration haletante, elle s'arracha violemment à sa prise. Il la laissa entrer, dégainant son pistolet et faisant signe à son équipe de faire de même. Des piliers abattus, des croix renversées entouraient un espace circulaire où se trouvait la forme immobile de Ianto.

Emma s'était précipité sur lui, sortant le safe killer. Elle arriva près de lui et resta figée. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et murmurait des mots incohérents. Emma s'accroupit près de lui et se perdit dans ses yeux clairs, bordés de rouge, comme s'il avait pleuré. Ils se voyaient. Ils se parlaient, échangeaient silencieusement. Elle hésita un instant, puis hocha la tête et commença à le détacher.

Jack savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il tendait son arme droit devant lui en s'approchant de Ianto et Emma, toujours au sol. Il était dans leurs intérêt de repartir au plus vite. Quelque chose dans cette pièce ne tournait pas rond. Il fit signe à Rhys et Gwen de se rapprocher de Ianto. Visiblement le jeune homme était à bout de force. Emma tentait de le relever. Lui, si soigné d'habitude n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Son élégant costume était déchiré, sale et maculé de sang, sa chemise lacérée. Son visage était enflé par les coups reçus. Il avait été battu, mordu, blessé. Des chiffons souillés de sang lui bandait le pied et la main. Emma ressentait dans son corps la douleur qui rongeait sa chair.

Jack s'accroupit auprès de lui, choqué de le voir dans cet état. Les yeux fous, Ianto se jeta sur lui et l'étreignit farouchement. Jack, le cœur meurtri par l'état physique de son amant, le serra doucement. Ianto, la bouche contre son oreille, tentait de parler mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche boursoufflée par les coups. Emma chuchota alors qu'elle vacillait sous le choc d'une émotion intense, qui la soulevait hors de son propre corps. « C'est un piège, il dit qu'ils vous attendaient, il faut partir immédiatement. » Elle suffoquait, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle ressentait à la fois l'immense soulagement, la souffrance et la peur qui polluait les pensées de Ianto, peur, non pour lui mais pour ses compagnons.

Elle entendit un sifflement sourd, qui venait des quatre coins de la pièce. Un souvenir de Ianto lui lacéra le cerveau, les créatures qui l'avaient agressé n'était pas humaines. L'urgence de sortir de cette pièce était intense, un sentiment de malaise partagé par toute l'équipe.

Jack et Rhys relevèrent Ianto et le soutinrent sous les bras pour aller vers l'entrée. Les deux femmes fermaient la marche, Gwen tentant de voir à travers les ombres tandis que Emma, cramponnée au manteau de Jack écoutait le son de leur pas se réfléchir contre les murs voutés. Elle entendait d'autres pas, furtifs, des claquements diffus, des craquements d'os qui résonnaient contre son crâne. La panique n'était pas loin, écho de la terreur que subissait encore Ianto.

Jack discerna des ombres qui bougeaient, il pointa son arme sur ce qui se naviguait lentement à la limite de son champ de vision. Ceux-ci passèrent à l'attaque, les encerclant.

Cinq formes encapuchonnées fondirent sur eux en même temps, semblant sortir de la pénombre en une monstrueuse chorégraphie. Jack, tira visant ce qui paraissait être le crâne de l'être qui l'attaquait. Il recula à peine et répliqua en infligeant au capitaine une estafilade profonde. Gwen avec son Glock eut plus de chance en tirant dans la poitrine de l'être qui explosa sous le choc. Lâchant Ianto qui s'effondra sur Emma, Rhys para une attaque à coup de griffe, et tenta de frapper la créature à un endroit anatomique très sensible pour un individu normal, sans conséquence notable. Jurant, il jeta son arme dans la gueule de la créature en lui brisant quelques crocs extrêmement pointus. Il appuya sur la gâchette et lui envoya quelques centaines de milliers de volts sur la langue. Le choc électrique le propulsa sur quinze mètres, étourdi.

Emma avait repoussé Ianto derrière elle, et par ses yeux, elle voyait la bête qui se précipitait sur eux. Elle utilisa une prise de close-combat qui bloqua le bras de la créature, et elle le poignarda froidement. La lame ressortit de la poitrine, couverte de sang noir, puis replongea aussi vite dans son cou. La créature hurla en s'enfuyant. Emma hurla à son tour et frappa une deuxième qui arrivait dans le dos du Capitaine. Celle-ci grogna mais continua son chemin. Emma se jeta sur lui, l'entrainant au sol. Jack acheva d'une balle la bête hurlante qui l'attaquait avant de se retourner et de voir Emma en furie planter le « safe killer » dans son attaquant. Gwen abattit le dernier assaillant qui s'attaquait à Rhys, tentant de déchirer son gilet pare-balle au niveau du ventre.

Les cloches qui avaient repris leur concert fantomatiques pendant l'attaque, cessèrent de sonner. D'autres ombres grondaient dans le noir. Emma couverte de sang ressemblait à une bête sauvage, elle arracha son poignard de la bête qu'elle avait achevé. Rhys l'entendit murmurer « ils sont encore là, ils nous observent, ils nous regardent » Ianto, dans les bras de Gwen finit la même phrase avec difficulté. Rhys jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Jack qui menaçait de son arme toute créature qui oserait s'approcher de son équipe. Rhys aida sa cousine à se remettre debout. Elle tremblait, une expression hagarde sur le visage. Elle paraissait à bout de nerfs.

Soudain, au dessus de l'autel de la chapelle, s'alluma un chandelier électrique. Les ombres chavirèrent, obéissant à un ordre indistinct.

- que vois-je ? prononça une voix sarcastique, venant d'un coin obscur derrière l'autel. Ici, près de moi, le Capitaine Jack Harkness et sa bande de vauriens. Tu ne pourrais pas te choisir des compagnons un peu plus à la hauteur ? Sais-tu qu'on peut juger de la valeur d'un homme à celle de ses amis ?

- alors je dois être un homme merveilleux, non, c'est vrai, reprit le capitaine après une pause oratoire, qui lui permit de faire se rapprocher ses compagnons, je** suis** un homme merveilleux. J'ai ce que je suis venu chercher, maintenant laissez-nous sortir ou bien, préparez-vous à mourir, dit Jack en affichant un sourire carnassier, dévoilant toutes ses dents. J'en ai connu d'autres que vous.

- Vous laisser partir ? reprit la voix en riant, non, je ne le peux pas. Moi, j'ai exactement ce que je veux maintenant.

- Montrez-vous, que je sache à qui j'ai affaire.

- Homme de peu de mémoire, je t'ai laissé un souvenir si périssable pour que tu ne reconnaisses pas ma voix ? Quelle honte pour moi. Je n'ai pas été si incroyable.

- L'homme noir, murmurèrent à l'unisson Ianto et Emma, qui se soutenaient mutuellement. C'est l'homme noir, il est venu pour toi, Jack.

- Ecoute-les et admire-moi, dit la voie en s'esclaffant. L'ombre s'étoffa peu à peu, jusqu'à composer la forme d'un homme très maigre, grand et chauve, vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir de dandy qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans un bal victorien. Les traits émaciés, il arborait un sourire ravi qui lui tordait curieusement le visage.

- Démétrios, fit Jack en soupirant, j'aurais dû reconnaître tes méthodes et ton gout du mélodrame. Comme tu as vieilli, tu as perdu tes cheveux ou bien tu es malade ?

- Contrairement à toi, mon vieil amant. Aurais-je dû t'apporter des fleurs pour célébrer nos retrouvailles ? Je t'avais dis que je te retrouverais et que je te ferais payer.

- Jack, qui est-ce ? demanda Gwen à voix basse, voyant son chef, les muscles tendus à se rompre. Il se maitrisait difficilement.

- Démétrios, un alien que j'ai connu, il y a des années, qui aurait dû rester emprisonné sur une autre planète, finit-il en criant, que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Honorer une promesse à moi-même et pourquoi ne pas gagner beaucoup d'argent par la même occasion. Vois-tu, je savais qu'en enlevant un de tes amis, tu viendrais à la rescousse. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer de m'amuser avec lui. Quel dommage, il est plutôt prometteur. Il se lécha les lèvres d'un air véritablement obscène. Ianto et Emma frémirent à l'unisson. Rhys et Gwen se demandaient de plus en plus ce qui arrivait aux deux jeunes gens.

- Enfin, reprit-il, me venger ou te faire souffrir par son intermédiaire n'est qu'accessoire. L'important est que tu sois présent. Heureusement, je suis prêt à te recevoir. Allez-y, enclenchez le piège, ordonna-t-il nonchalamment à ses hommes cachés.

Venus de nulle part, des cercles lumineux surgirent et formèrent un dôme au-dessus de l'équipe Torchwood. Piégés ! Jack hurla de douleur lorsqu'il testa la force du bouclier. C'était un champ électromagnétique d'une puissance phénoménale qui les écrasait sur le sol. L'air se raréfiait, ils allaient perdre conscience rapidement. Le piège fonctionnait parfaitement. Ianto avait poussé Emma sur le sol et découvrit le bracelet de Jack à son poignet. Il arriva à le détacher et le cacher sous ses loques, tandis qu'elle dissimulait son couteau dans une de ses bottes. Elle avait la tête qui bourdonnait, mais elle entendait Ianto lui enjoindre de se calmer. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, perdant toute résistance, laissant l'esprit du jeune homme emplir le sien. Elle se raidit soudain en apercevant un souvenir, une trace de souvenir qui lui fit battre le cœur follement et ils perdirent conscience.

Gwen et Rhys reposaient l'un contre l'autre enlacé. Les larmes que Gwen avait versé avant de sombrer, pensant qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son Rhys brillaient à la lumière électrique du piège. Jack, fou de rage résistait encore, plantant son regard vacillant dans les yeux moqueurs de Dimitrios qui s'était enfin approché.

- j'ai remarqué que tu avais perdu ton manipulateur de vortex, c'est pourtant la seule chose qui aurait pu t'avertir de mon petit piège. C'est vraiment dommage, n'est-ce pas, persifla-il, Maintenant, dors. Je dois contacter mon mandateur, le Collectionneur. Il va venir te chercher.

Jack réprima un frisson. Il connaissait ce nom et savait qu'il aurait toutes les difficultés pour sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il jeta un regard à Emma et vit que son bracelet avait disparu. Le monde sembla se contracter autour de lui et il perdit conscience à son tour.

* * *

Jack reprit conscience dans ce qui lui sembla être un lit douillet. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il vit trouble. S'apprêtant à se frotter le visage, il s'aperçut qu'il était attaché. Il ne voyait pas bien. Il sentait contre sa joue la douceur d'un coussin de soie sur lequel reposait sa tête. Il la releva un peu et vit qu'il était dans un cercueil de verre, recouvert d'un couvercle transparent. Ses vêtements étaient soigneusement disposés autour de lui. Démétrios était penché au-dessus de lui, négligemment appuyé sur une canne en argent.

- Enfin, tu te réveilles. J'ai pris la liberté de t'attacher et de te mettre en valeur dans une jolie vitrine. J'espère que le Collectionneur me récompensera pour ma peine. Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, cela ne va pas du tout à ton genre de beauté.

- Où est mon équipe ?

- Tes pathétiques équipiers vont nous accompagner, dit Démétrios en faisant claquer ses ongles laqués de noir sur le verre, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils contactent la cavalerie de l'UNIT et qu'ils gâchent mon travail. Seulement, ils voyageront dans la même caisse, ils n'ont pas la même valeur que toi. Mais, l'équipe de Torchwood, peut être que le Collectionneur les prendra pour son musée personnel. Je suis même capable de lui faire un prix pour cela. Au moins égal à celui de mes serviteurs. Tu peux te féliciter, vous m'avez fait perdre cinq unas de qualité. Je vais avoir une certaine difficulté à m'en procurer d'autres. Enfin, soupira-t-il, je t'ai connu plus ouvert, plus enclin à bavarder.

- Deux d'entre eux ne font pas partie de l'équipe. Ce sont des civils libres. Ils ne connaissent pas les enjeux de notre mission, ils n'ont pas signé pour cela.

- Ta ta ta, fit Démétrios en se recoiffant, le Collectionneur n'y verra que du feu, surtout quand il verra la beauté des deux femelles. Tu sais choisir tes compagnes, j'en serais presque jaloux.

- Entre nous, dit Jack en le fusillant du regard, je sais ce qui n'a pas marché entre nous. Tu traites les gens comme des marchandises et je n'ai jamais eu la vocation d'être un homme-objet.

- Comme c'est dommage, c'est ainsi que tu vas finir tes jours.


	7. une cage de verre

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Petit résumé si vous vous êtes perdus en route : Emma, connecté à la faille et à un certain prisonnier. Jack retrouve un ancien amant qui le capture. Toute l'équipe se trouve à présent emprisonnée.

* * *

Les compagnons de Jack reprenaient lentement conscience dans une sorte de boîte de verre transparent, posé au milieu d'une pièce sombre, éclairée seulement par la lumière de la lune qui pénétrait par une fenêtre étroite. Du sang maculait le coin le plus éloigné de la porte.

- Oi, dit Rhys en se prenant la tête à deux mains, quelle gueule de bois.

- tout va bien, Rhys ? lui demanda Gwen en s'approchant de lui.

- Oui, à part la tête ça va et toi ?

- Pareil, Ianto, tu es là ?

- Ça va, répondirent en même temps Ianto et Emma. Gwen fronça les sourcils.

- Bon, ils ont pris nos armes, reprit-elle ça aurait été trop beau de nous enfermer avec. Il faut trouver où nous sommes et retrouver Jack.

- On est dans une boîte, dit Rhys, qui tâtonnait autour de lui, en verre, avec des trous d'aération comme pour les animaux de laboratoire. Emma, tu peux utiliser ton ouïe pour nous dire si nous sommes seuls. S'il y a quelqu'un, tu dois pouvoir l'entendre.

- Ça va, y a personne, répondit Ianto d'une voix croassante.

- Bon, vous deux, dit Gwen, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui vous arrive. Vous parlez en même temps, on pose une question à l'un et c'est l'autre qui répond. Ça commence à devenir flippant votre truc !

- Eh bien, commença Ianto en regardant Emma – heureusement, il avait repris des forces durant leur évanouissement et la présence de ses amis lui procurait un réconfort supplémentaire - Emma et moi partageons le même esprit, enfin j'ai accès à toutes ses pensées et elle aux miennes.

- Oui, c'est comme ça que je vois par ses yeux. C'est comme de la télépathie. Ça doit être une évolution du lien qui nous connecte.

- Mouais, le lien qui t'attirait ici, dit Gwen, ouais, je sais. Mais c'est quand même étrange. Enfin, on réglera cela, une fois sortis de cette m… et qu'on aura retrouvé Jack.

- Jack est dans la pièce voisine avec l'homme en noir, Démétrios. Il dit que le Collectionneur va venir nous chercher. C'est Emma qui l'a entendu, reprit-il en voyant l'expression de Rhys, moi, j'entends rien.

- C'est pas croyable quand même, dit-il.

- Et encore, tu ne partages pas l'esprit et le corps d'une femme !

Emma s'assit plus confortablement et commença à fouiller ses bottes. Une chance ! Le safe killer était encore là. Heureusement, ils ne les avaient pas fouillés avant de les enfermer dans la boite. Ils avaient dû penser que leurs seules armes étaient celles-qui étaient visibles. Ianto sortit le bracelet de Jack de sous ses vêtements. Avec cela, ils pouvaient avoir raison de tout appareil électronique.

- Emma, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé avant ? lui reprocha Gwen.

- Mais parce que je ne sais pas l'utiliser, pour moi c'est une boussole ce truc, répondit Emma, en s'énervant un peu.

- Une fois activé, le piège émet une fréquence qui brouille le bracelet, reprit Ianto d'une voix apaisante, je crois que c'est pour cela que Démétrios ne craignait pas Jack. Mais c'est peut être une chance qu'il te l'ait confié. On pourra désactiver les alarmes qui vous ont détectés à votre arrivée. Enfin, si on sort d'ici, je commence à en avoir marre de cette cage. Je suis ici depuis …

- 4 jours, répondit Emma, ils t'ont kidnappé Samedi soir, chez toi et on est …

- Mercredi, ils m'ont même pris ma montre.

- Bon, arrêtez, ça me flanque la chair de poule, dit Rhys, en les regardant bizarrement, Emma, laisse-le parler. Comment tu vas, Ianto ? tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit Ianto avec un sourire las, je marque beaucoup, c'est tout, dit-il en effleurant son visage tandis que Emma grimaçait. Les Unas de Démétrios se sont défoulés sur moi, lorsque j'ai tenté de m'enfuir et de me battre. Ils sont vraiment coriaces et très combatifs. Mais, ils m'ont soigné malgré tout – il montra son pied et sa main blessée – Mieux valait pour eux que je reste vivant. Non, le pire, c'est Démétrios lui-même, il prenait son pied à me frapper, me torturer, un vrai nazi, dit-il avec haine. La torture, il aime vraiment ça et il dit avoir tout appris avec Jack.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne sait pas tout de Jack, balbutia Gwen, choquée d'apprendre combien son ami avait souffert. Elle le prit dans ses bras, sentant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Il se laissa faire, rendu maladroit par ses blessures.

- Le projet de Démétrios était de m'utiliser comme appât pour capturer Jack, il prévoyait de le faire venir en lui envoyant un message, une main ou une oreille. Il ne cessait de me le répéter avec excitation. Heureusement que tu m'as trouvé… Il regardait Emma. Celle-ci savait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit, il y a des choses qu'il ne pourrait pas dire pour le moment. Elle ne dirait rien.

- Quand les alarmes se sont déclenchées, alors que Démétrios revenait par la faille, ils m'ont sorti d'ici pour me mettre dans le piège. L'appât parfait, finit-il amèrement.

Ianto prit le bracelet et commença à manipuler les boutons pour repérer les appareils électroniques qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

- Gwen, dit soudain Rhys, je sais comment sortir d'ici. Ta bague, ta bague de fiançailles, ajouta-il en voyant son regard interloqué. C'est un diamant et le diamant coupe le verre.

Elle saisit la bague et commença à la faire crisser contre la paroi en grandes barres parallèles. Le bruit désagréable résonna péniblement dans les oreilles d'Emma. Elle serra les dents comme le jeune homme ; il ressentait la souffrance de ses oreilles, intensifiant les douleurs de son propre corps.

- Je suis désolée pour ce bruit, dit Gwen, en plus, ça marche pas, le verre est trop épais.

- Essaye avec ça, dit Ianto en lui tendant le safe killer, il marchera mieux.

En quelques secondes, Gwen ouvrit un large pan dans la cage de verre. Elle le poussa et il tomba contre un mur. Ils entendirent un faible choc, et inquiet, ils attendirent un moment. Le bruit n'avait éveillé l'attention de personne. Ils sortirent prudemment de la cage.

- nous sommes à l'étage, dit Ianto, il y a trois portes en tout dans le couloir et tout au fond, les escaliers qui mènent à la chapelle.

- La fenêtre est trop étroite pour passer, dit Gwen, Emma, derrière moi, tu écoutes et tu trouve Jack. Rhys, tu reste près de Ianto. Ianto, tu éteins les alarmes à mon signal. Maintenant, suivez-moi et surtout silence.

Instinctivement, Gwen avait pris le contrôle de la situation. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil. Personne. Le couloir était faiblement éclairé et collait au pied des équipiers de façon répugnante. Emma écoutait et fit signe à Gwen que le Capitaine se trouvait vers le fond du couloir, à droite, à l'opposé des escaliers. Entre fuir dans les bras d'ennemis, probablement réunis en bas et aller à la rencontre de leur chef, son choix était vite fait. Gwen tourna à droite. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la porte. « Jack » laissa échapper Ianto dans un murmure, suffisamment fort pour se faire foudroyer du regard par Gwen. Elle porta l'index à la bouche et lui fit signe de se taire. Elle regarda Emma, qui la suivait du bout des doigts, celle-ci secoua la tête négativement et montra deux doigts.

Gwen comprit le message, personne n'avait entendu le murmure et deux hommes seulement se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elle fit signe à Ianto de désactiver les alarmes, il s'exécuta en frappant trois boutons distincts.

La porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit soudain.

* * *

_une petite remarque, un commentaire, une erreur à me soumettre, je réponds à tout idée constructive._


	8. Idée brillante du Captain

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

* * *

Sous les yeux haineux du Capitaine, Démétrios finissait de sceller le cercueil de verre. Des aérations permettraient à Jack de supporter le voyage. Celui-ci assassinait du regard l'homme en noir, qui n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard.

- Eh oui, je suis devenu vénal. Il faut bien vivre et ma vie, maintenant c'est capturer des spécimens rares et recherchés, de les mettre en valeur, comme je l'ai fait avec toi, pour mieux les revendre ensuite. C'est un noble art, la chasse et la parure, c'est mieux que la taxidermie, non ? – Jack ne répondit pas, le fixant comme pour ouvrir un trou entre ses yeux par la seule force de sa volonté – Bien, continue de te tenir tranquille. Je vais garder ton pistolet, en souvenir de toi. Le Collectionneur ne devrait ne plus tarder. Oh, je sens que tu vas lui plaire. A la prochaine ouverture de la faille, il sera là et tu seras enfin débarrassé de moi. Je vois bien que tu me méprises, alors je vais te laisser seul. Tiens, je te laisse une bougie, tu paraitras encore plus beau.

- Espèce de larve, je regrette le jour où je t'ai connu et….

- Oh, tu vas devenir grossier, Jack, je préfère te laisser. Adieu, mon cher, je te regretterais.

Il gagna la porte qu'il ouvrit en se tournant pour ajouter un dernier mot. Gwen, bien que surprise par l'ouverture de la porte, se précipita sur lui, le repoussa à l'intérieur de la pièce et lui posa le safe killer contre sa gorge. Jack rua à l'intérieur du cercueil de verre, s'arc-boutant pour soulever le plateau de verre. Rhys courut vers lui tandis que Gwen maitrisait Démétrios. Ianto l'aida en le ficelant avec des lambeaux de sa cape noire. Rhys, à l'aide d'un pied de biche, délivra Jack de son piège de cristal. Il le détacha rapidement et le capitaine sauta hors du lit de soie comme s'il était en feu.

- Jamais été aussi heureux de te voir, Rhys, dit-il en l'embrassant brièvement sur la bouche. Rhys s'essuya en râlant tandis que Jack secouait ses vêtements comme s'il avait été sali par le contact de Démétrios.

Ianto s'approcha de lui et lui rendit son bracelet. Tandis qu'il le remettait à son poignet, Jack se plongea dans les yeux clairs et humides de Ianto et s'y perdit. L'émotion les submergea soudainement et ils jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se frôlèrent, leurs bouches se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent en un intense ballet hypnotique. De la tête jusqu'aux pieds, ils frémissaient à l'unisson.

Ce fut le moment où Emma suffoqua. Elle s'écroula sur le sol noir, la respiration coupée par le flot extrême des émotions qui la frappaient, vagues intenses et dansantes. Elle vécut, l'espace d'un instant, un bouleversement complet de son corps et son cerveau, doux, long, transcendant.

La faille s'ouvrit, la séparant de cette émotion brute, sublime et primitive. Elle hurla sentant son esprit se rompre et se morceler Elle s'évanouit, victime d'un trop-plein de sensations. Ianto, enlacé étroitement par Jack en subit le contre-coup. Mais il resta debout, conscient mais désorienté.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Le cri d'Emma avait dû alerter les gardes de Démétrios. Et tous avaient compris que le Collectionneur venait d'arriver. Il ne s'agissait que d'une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne soit là près d'eux. Jack réagit immédiatement. Il récupéra son arme, que Gwen avait retiré des poches de Démétrios.

- Rhys, prends Emma. Gwen, il nous faut des armes, il doit en avoir quelque part. Ianto, tu va tenir le choc ?

- Oui, ça va, je me charge de Démétrios, dit le jeune homme avec un éclair d'acier dans le regard. Celui-ci ricanait, allongé contre le mur.

- Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper, le Collectionneur va vous pourchasser. Mais continuez, il va adorer ça et cela augmentera le prix que je vais pouvoir demander.

- Ta g…, fit Ianto en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac, arrachant un râle à l'homme en noir.

Il lui bourra la bouche avec un morceau de cape. Puis avec l'aide de son Capitaine, il le posa dans le cercueil de verre, qu'il avait amoureusement destiné à Jack. Gwen avait trouvé des armes, sur un établi poisseux derrière eux, parmi des outils de torture. Fronçant des sourcils, elle s'empara des deux armes posées là. Elle donna un tazer à Ianto, qui évitait sciemment de regarder l'établi noirâtre. Elle pris pour elle-même un luger, arme allemande ayant appartenu à Démétrios. Emma venait de reprendre conscience, mais elle restait amorphe dans les bras de Rhys, secouée par la violence de ses perceptions. Elle entendait des voix qui chuchotaient derrière la porte et désespérément elle se raccrocha à l'esprit de Ianto, toujours présent. « deux hommes sur le palier » dit-il à Jack, qui acquiesça.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, ce qui prit par surprise les trois créatures, montées à l'étage alertées par le cri. Il en assomma un en le frappant à la gorge, tandis que Gwen et Ianto immobilisait le second. Il lui fit une clef digne des Forces Spéciales qui l'étouffa rapidement. Jack siffla d'admiration.

- J'ignorais que tu savais faire ça.

- Moi aussi, mais Emma le sait, elle a repris conscience et m'aide un peu. Attachons-les, ils sont encore en vie.

Jack fit signe de faire silence, le combat avait été si rapide que l'alerte n'était pas encore donnée. Il fit signe de le suivre. Emma, soutenue par Rhys, refusa d'avancer. Elle secouait la tête avec force.

- Il en reste un, dit Ianto, il est parti pisser, la porte près de l'escalier. Emma lui sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça et se remplaça par un masque de peur, qui effraya ses compagnons. Jack souffla « le Collectionneur » Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux. Gwen écarquilla les yeux et Rhys se rapprocha d'elle serrant fermement son pistolet étourdisseur.

Ils devaient faire face à un choix : attendre que le troisième Unas sorte des toilettes et le mettre avec les autres ou aller affronter tout de suite le Collectionneur et prendre le risque qu'il les prenne à revers.

Jack fit le tour de son équipe. Rhys, déterminé à protéger Gwen, Gwen à protéger tout le monde. Ianto dévoué mais partagé avec Emma et celle-ci lié au jeune homme. Une histoire à régler s'ils s'en sortaient.

Il connaissait le Collectionneur de nom. Quoique qu'en dise Démétrios, il ne collectionnait que des spécimens morts. Cet état lui étant refusé, il aurait littéralement souffert mille morts avant que le Collectionneur n'accepte qu'il ne puisse pas mourir. Cependant celui-ci devrait être accompagné et n'aurait pas de difficulté à les capturer à nouveau. Quel dommage qu'ils ne soient pas plus nombreux ou plus entrainés. Mais ils comprenaient tous qu'ils battaient pour leur survie. Cela devrait les rendre aussi mortels que des tigres.

Il fit signe à Gwen de s'occuper du retardataire. Elle prit des mains de Rhys l'étourdisseur. Il tenta de refuser mais le regard de sa femme le cloua sur place. Elle était résolue, concentrée sur sa future tâche. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans les toilettes. Ils entendirent le bruit du flash électrique, puis elle revint, le visage fermé. Elle regarda Jack. Tout cela n'avait pris que quelques minutes. Jack leur fit signe de le suivre, entamant la descente, tâchant de ne pas faire grincer les marches de bois.

- Jack, chuchota Ianto à son oreille, il y a trois créatures en bas, dont un qui stridule comme une cigale.

L'escalier formait un angle qui allait permettre au Capitaine de jeter un œil dans la salle en dessous de lui, sans se faire voir. Il fit se rabattre en silence ses compagnons contre le mur. Emma avait les yeux fous et semblait écouter quelque chose qui la répugnait. Il remarqua également que Ianto lui tenait la main et tentait de la rassurer. Il regarda en bas. Trois créatures se tenaient près de la porte, grande ouverte. Une sorte d'homme-serpent petit et musculeux, au crâne long, lisse et violacé, s'enroulant vers son dos, était accompagné de deux êtres ressemblant à des weevils, à l'air plus éveillés. D'instinct, il sut que le plus petit était le plus dangereux. Il se rejeta dans l'escalier. Ils bloquaient le passage vers la sortie. Il réfléchit quelques secondes tandis que ses co-équipiers le regardaient. L'autre avait dû sentir leur présence car ils l'entendirent appeler d'une voix sifflante pleine de cliquetis étranges. Les deux autres se contentèrent de claquer des mâchoires, faisant trembler Emma. Elle entendait les ultrasons menaçant qu'ils charriaient. L'épuisement et la peur sapaient ses forces sans compter le lien qui l'unissait à Ianto, sentant ses blessures, lancinantes comme une dent mal arrachée. Ianto lui serra la main plus fort, blanchissant leurs jointures.

Jack eut une idée, en repensant à la disposition de la salle. Faisant signe à son équipe de ne pas bouger, il s'avança. Gwen, comprenant où il voulait en venir, tenta de le retenir. Il la figea d'un regard et descendit fermement les escaliers. Il s'arrêta à cinq marches de la fin, dominant de sa haute taille la salle et les visiteurs à la porte.

- bonjour, dit-il les mains derrière le dos, Bienvenue. Quel bon vent vous amène dans ces lieux sinistres ? Nous sommes un peu loin de la cité. Vous vous êtes peut-être perdu ? Je peux vous aider ? Ses yeux observaient les trois individus, armés, caparaçonnés, prêts à toute éventualité. Ceux-ci cessèrent de bouger et se dirigèrent leurs yeux sur lui. Il se redressa encore. Ils cliquetèrent de plus belle. Il entendit Emma gémir derrière lui.

- Où est Démétrios, demanda lentement le Collectionneur, de son étrange voix à la fois râpeuse et sifflante, comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer des mots humains. Il m'a donné rendez-vous à ces coordonnées et je l'attends déjà depuis trop longtemps. Je veux partir avant le jour.

- Il est en haut en train de se remettre d'une belle gueule de bois, une nuit en ma compagnie, et il ressemble à une vieille ruine. Le soleil va se lever, vous savez ? vous aurez un peu de retard à vos prochains rendez-vous, c'est tout.

- Je viens chercher un spécimen de choix, qu'il vient de capturer. Où est-il ?

- Je suis le spécimen de choix, appuya lentement Jack, mais je ne me laisse pas capturer aussi facilement. – il sortit son revolver et les menaça. – j'aime trop la liberté pour cela.

Emma réprima un cri. Elle entendait les créatures se préparer à attaquer. Elles modulaient un chant d'attaque en infrasons, que les autres allaient bientôt pouvoir entendre. Elle décocha un pauvre sourire à Ianto. « Le pauvre Capitaine, se dit-elle, il pense vraiment leur faire peur. Aie confiance en lui ! » lui enjoignit silencieusement l'homme qui la soutenait.

Jack descendit encore deux marches, provoquant les trois visiteurs. Le Collectionneur ouvrit grand la gueule, exhibant une dentition hérissée et coupante. Son cou se gonfla comme celui d'un caméléon et prit une dangereuse couleur pourpre. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et ses compagnons se mirent à gronder férocement, ouvrant et refermant leurs puissantes mâchoires.

- Jolies dents, fit Jack en descendant encore deux marches.

L'être passa à l'attaque immédiatement, agissant exactement comme le Capitaine l'avait prévu. D'un bond de ses puissantes pattes, il sauta dans le seul espace dégagé de la pièce, entre l'escalier et la porte. Droit sur le piège abandonné là par Démétrios. Les créatures se frayèrent un passage en force parmi les chaises éparpillées. Jack appuya aussitôt sur son bracelet, déclenchant le mécanisme. Avec un suintement sec, le piège se referma sur le Collectionneur et partiellement sur une des créatures qui avait réussi à rejoindre son maitre. Il beugla de douleur, lorsque son bras retomba dans le piège.

Gwen et Rhys se ruèrent hors de l'escalier, tirant pour la maitriser sur la créature blessée et l'autre qui contemplait stupidement son maitre, hurlant dans le piège. Celui-ci combattit le manque d'oxygène jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe.

En moins d'une minute, la situation était maitrisée, le danger écarté. Jack souffla un instant, laissant échapper la tension. Il prit Gwen dans ses bras, puis Rhys qui se laissa faire tant il était soulagé d'avoir échappé à un sort atroce. Emma et Ianto descendirent à leur tour de l'escalier, congratulant Gwen et Rhys. Jack les regarda et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Emma manqua de défaillir sous l'assaut dense des émotions qui jaillissaient entre eux. Ianto dut sentir que la femme allait s'évanouir car il rompit les félicitations. Jack le laissa faire, compréhensif.

- Il faut nettoyer tout ça et rentrer, dit-il en regardant la forme allongée du Collectionneur, prisonnier et inconscient.

Emma alla s'asseoir sur les marches, près de Ianto. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés au delà de toute expression, le visage blanc, les membres flageolants, les mains tremblantes. Jack, Gwen et Rhys se chargèrent de réunir les créatures encore en vie d'un coté et les mortes de l'autre. Emma, utilisant la vue du jeune homme, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ils auraient pu se retrouver là eux aussi. Ianto ferma les yeux, refusant qu'elle continue de voir cela. Il lui prit la main et commencèrent à échanger silencieusement.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier, dit-il, sans toi

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir et que moi aussi…

- J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours, comme une partie de moi-même qui n'existait pas, pourtant, il y a deux jours. Il rouvrit les yeux et lorgna Jack.

- Oui, dit-elle rêveusement, comme une partie de moi-même…

- Les enfants, il va être l'heure de rentrer, fit la voix joyeuse de Jack. Je repasserais prendre cette cargaison de lascars, plus tard. Emma, pas d'activation de la faille en vue ?

- Ni à l'oreille, répondit-elle d'un air las. Merci, Jack de m'avoir fait confiance.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, mais il y aura des choses que nous allons devoir éclaircir prochainement. Si sa voix contenait une menace voilée, Emma ne la releva pas. S'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, ils sortirent de la chapelle.

Le soleil se levait. C'était l'aube d'une sublime journée que les yeux du jeune homme lui permettaient d'admirer, après des années d'obscurité. Son cœur se gonfla de gratitude pour ce cadeau magnifique. Face à la mer, au-dessus de la forêt, l'œil rouge de l'astre solaire tâchait de sang le panorama gallois. Elle respira l'air maritime qui lui fouettait le visage et sourit largement. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Ianto lui serra la main en réaction. Lui aussi se sentait soulagé, libre et vivant. Après les événements de la nuit dernière, il se sentait heureux. Il rentrait chez lui, avec ses amis. Rhys et Gwen le regardait avec tendresse, enlacés à coté du SUV. Il tourna son regard et contempla Jack affectueusement. Lui aussi souriait. La beauté époustouflante du paysage après le stress de la veille lui semblait extraordinaire. Jack écarta les bras en riant. Le monde tournait rond à nouveau.

Fin

* * *

Retrouver l'équipe de Torchwood et Emma dans _Souvenirs Perdus _(autopromotion, je sais, mais j'assume)

Vous pouvez me laisser tout commentaire, toute idées intéressantes, je répondrais au mieux de mes possibilités.

* * *


End file.
